Mystery Girl
by Rosie daughter of percabeth
Summary: A girl shows up on the beach at camp. No one knows who she is or where she is from. Disclaimer: i don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Got bored and thought I would wright this, Enjoy

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were at camp walking on the beach when all of the sudden a girl drops from the sky. I automatically reach for my dagger, and Percy reaches for riptide. The mystery girl gets up off the ground and looks pretty startled.

When she notices us she puts up her hands in surrender. Percy lowers his sword and asks her what her name is. "Kendall." She said.

I walked up to her "Annabeth Chase" I told her. She looked taken back but shook out of it quickly. Then Percy introduced himself, and the same effect as on my name.

I told her that we will take her up to see Chiron. As we were walking up she asked where she was I told he Camp Half-Blood. Again she looked taken back.

Once we got to the Big House I told Chiron how we found her. He told us to come back later while he talked to her.

We went outside and started to walk around again. We weren't talking, so I ended up getting lost in my thoughts. Is she a half-blood or sum monster that somehow managed to get through our boarders? If she is a half-blood who is her godly parent? I really didn't get a good look at her to see which god or goddess she resembled. Then I was shook out of my thoughts when Percy asked a question. "So which parent do you think she has?" he asked "I don't know. Never really got a good look at her to tell." "Neither did I" he told me "Well it looks like we are about to find out." He said, looking at the big house with Chiron coming out. He motions for us to come inside. We follow him in where Kendall is sitting on the couch. We sit down and wait for an explanation. We sit in silence for a while till Kendall breaks it. "Well, to start out. My name is Kendall Rose. You will learn my last name later on." She tells us

"So" she starts again "I guess I should explain some things. Okay so, lets start with from where I'm from. I'm from…

**Author's Note: Should I continue? Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to the fantastic reviews and follows I decided to do more chapters.**

** Thanks Butterlover2345 for reviewing & following the story. **

** Also to E. E. Terrill and Babiwasabi for following and favoring the story. **

** Thanks to calculus (vicy) for reviewing & Dolphins! **

** Kendall's POV**

_I'm from… _

"Here, but further in the future. I was sent here by the gods to be trained." I told them

"Why do you need to be trained?" Percy asked

"Because I am not supposed to be alive."

"Welcome to my world." He told me

"I was REALLY not supposed to be alive. You see, I'm a grandchild of two gods. That makes me dangerous. Also because both of my parents were very powerful."

"Who are your parents?" they asked at the same time

"I can't tell you yet, but you will learn in time." I said all serious, but I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing. They looked at me like I was insane, which I am but that's another story.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth asked

"You should've seen your f-faces when I said that all serious." I said still laughing Percy just laughed, Annabeth looked a little annoyed. "Sorry a little spacy today. Alright let's get going." I told them walking out of the door. They followed me out of the big house. "So, where am I staying?" I asked them

"Umm, I guess the Hermes cabin. Percy said

"Okay" I told them walking that direction

**LATER THAT NIGHT-**

That night I couldn't sleep, my brain wanted to wonder too much. I finally decided to go to my favorite place here, the cove down by the beach. I got up and left the Hermes cabin. Once I got there I felt I was being watched, but shook it off. I sat down in the sand and started to draw in the damp part.

**Annabeth's POV **

After Kendall took off to her cabin, Percy and I decided to head to bed too. I couldn't sleep though so I got up and walk out of my cabin. Then saw Kendall walking towards the cove. I decided to follow her. When I got there I hid behind some rocks, just enough to be able to see yet not be seen. I saw her draw something in the sand, it looked like a family. It had two kids and two parents. She then started to talk, but not to me.

She said "I can't do this by myself anymore, mom. I know I have Theo, but still I don't want to be the adult any longer. Please help somehow, please."

I never thought (for the short time I knew her) that Kendall had to be the adult. She looked happy, not like someone whose childhood ended fast. I was interrupted by here talking again.

"You know mom, I still sing those songs and dad I still read Theo those books." She said looking up at the sky. She then started to sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_You make me happy when skies are grey _

_You'll never know dear how much I love you _

_So please don't take my sunshine away _

"Do you remember that?" she asked the sky again. She started to get up, so I started to race of towards my cabin. I did not want her to know I was watching.

That night I finally fell asleep with dreams of the new girl, and how we are attached.

**AU: How was that? I know terrible right, but hey I just got back from a baseball game and its 11:00, yeah late game. Anyway please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Just found my computer after two days. Guess where it was? It was under my brother's bed. I am very sorry Vicki that you had to wait so long. I announce to the story! **

**Kendall's POV **

When I got up in the morning I got dressed and headed to breakfast. On my way to breakfast I ran into Piper and Jason, literally.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." I told them pulling myself off the ground

"It's fine." Piper told me

"So, you must be the new camper I heard about." She said

"Yeah, my name is Kendall by the way."

After that awkward moment we headed to breakfast. Once everyone got food Chiron started to introduce me (since I got here after dinner last night). So, after a very awkward intro, I finished eating and started to make my way to the sword fighting arena.

When I got there I pulled out my dagger and started doing exercises. After about an hour of practicing a voice came from behind me.

"I thought you came here to train, but it looks like you're doing just fine." The person behind me spoke, but I recognized right away as Percy.

"I thought I was doing fine too, but the gods had different ideas." I told him still not turning around

"Don't they always." He said

"What do you want I said rather harsh, but I was tired and getting sick of him.

"Oh, yes we had two other kids show up like you did so we thought you might know them." He told me

"Names?" I asked

"Not sure yet." He said

I started walking toward the big house, guessing they were brought there. When I got there I heard two people arguing it sounded like a boy and a girl. **(AU: Yes Vicki I did make HIM part of the story *Wink wink*)** As I walked in they stopped and stood up, and just stood there looking at me.

"So, you guys don't know each other?" Percy asked who had followed me

"No we do." As soon as I said that the girl came up and gave me a hug

"Introduction time!" I screamed

"Okay, this crazy girl right here is Victoria daughter of Apollo, and the short boy over here is Captain Sparkles AKA Jake he is a son of Zeus." I said

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Nice to see you too, Miss C-"captain sparkles didn't get to finish his sentence because I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Well, apparently we are the other two people of the prophecy." Victoria said

"Wait you have a prophecy!" Annabeth screeched coming into the room

"Yes we do, but I can't tell you because I'm from the future. I told her

"We will get this all sorted out later, but for now Kendall show Victoria and Jake to their cabins."

I nodded and headed out the door with Victoria and Jake following close behind.

When we got far enough away from the big house I engulfed both of them into a huge hug. Victoria accepted it, Captain sparkles not so much. Once I let go they both stood in front of me and where staring at something behind me. Being a sort of demi-god I went straight for my dagger. When I turned around I saw…

**AU: I know terrible. Please don't be mad, and I know it's short. But it's tenish and I have school tomorrow. Oh, and I will be having my story in Kendall's POV most of the time. **

**-Rosie Marie **


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Sorry I haven't updated. I have complete writers block and I can't seem to come up with anything so, this story is officially up for adoption. I don't know how to do that PM thing, or whatever it is called so the first person to review about taking this story gets it. **

** Right now I'm having some issues, so I can't take care of this story. I am however writing a story based on my life, but tweaked. I may put a link to the story up later tonight. **

**-Rosie daughter of Percabeth **


	5. Chapter 5

**AU**: **Link to my new story.** s/9340787/1/My-life


End file.
